Waiting for the Kite
by crazy-kuroneko
Summary: Erwin was a perfect business man whose life had been arranged perfectly. Meanwhile Levi was a heavy smoker who always told Erwin he'd changed partners every time they met. One was the waiter, one was the seeker. One survived in loneliness, one hurt in wandering. Both they hoped for one thing they'd never realized.


**Author's Note :**

This is my first SnK fic also the first one I write after a long hiatus in writing fanfic.

I'm inspired by a short story of a famous local book writer with same title. It was a good story and I wondered what would happen to Eruri if they had the same setting, so I decided to write this fic. Since I want to more improvised the next chapters. this one is quite short. Feel free to share your eruri headcanons with me :)

Also though I'm not speaking English but I have 6MissSparklez9 on AO3 as my beta-reader.  
So please enjoy!

ps. Happy birthday to our commander, Erwin Smith!

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : Who Called Him with First Syllable**_

_RING-RING-RING..RING-RING-RING..._Erwin, groaned, rolled over, and burried his face in his overly stuffed pillow. He laid there for a solid 20 seconds but the echoing call of the alarm clock was too much for him almost like a child pastering you to play with them. He found it satisfying since he had purposely taken his time after work to stop by thrift store to buy that antique alarm clock replacing his digital clock. Somehow its sound more powerfully pierced his eardrums.

He slowly sat up on his bed and leaned closer to his clock that stood casually on the dresser next to his bed. 5.45 A.M, it read. He really was in time. In a blink, he rose out of as quickly as if he'd been a soldier and his commanding officer had blown the whistle to wake him. His step was felt light as he walked towards the large windows on the wall ways in front of his bed. He threw open the windows as the pale sunrise complimenting the high skycrapers that touched the dark mornings of New York. He could easily see the eternal rush hour below him, glowing lights, and yellow taxis maneuvering through the traffic invested streets. He stepped onto his balcony and felt the cold breeze hit his bare arms. Not that he minded, he liked standing out here from time to time, to watch the city, or contemplate about life he was going to have that day in serenity his sleep had left. It was his peacetime.

He went back inside, his body craving for the warmth of the heated penthouse. He set his iPhone into the loud speakers of his iHome and made it loud enough for him to hear while he was preparing for to leave. It played the playlist he'd named _Wake Up, Go Take a Bath_. Out of all the songs he'd heard, those songs were the ones most suitable to be enjoyed during his favorite moment.

He walked into the kitchen, turning on the lights in the poorly lit room. The light pouring into the room, too bright for his eyes so he squinted as a ping of pain gathered around his eyes. He grabbed his coffee cup and poured his own recipie: 1 spoon of coffee, 2 spoons sugar and 3 spoons of creamer before stirred them into one with hot water. He tossed four pieces of cinnamon toast into the toaster and walked towards the bathroom for a quick shower, in hope that his small breakfast would be finished before he stepped out.

He stepped into the shower, letting the water wash the left side of his body before the right and his short blond hair. The faucet was positioned in its usual coordinates: 45 degrees to the left—giving him enough warmth to liven up his body.

His iPhone was switching the song off into another one when he was done. As the toasts had been ready, he put a slice of cheese between the first and second layer and a fried egg that he had made painstakingly between the others. Devouring them as whole into his mouth.

_Crash!_

This perfect morning was marred by the sound of the plate he'd been washing breaking. That was the third plate to break this week as well. Not like it mattered to him at all, he had plenty more, and he could go buy more from the department store anyways. He picked up the shards of broken glass from the marble floor and the kitchen rug below his feet. He swallowed a curse as he cut himself trying to pick up a piece of glass off of the floor. He rubbed the trickling blood onto his towel bound around his waist. He glanced at the clock on the wall, _6:20 AM. _He quickly picked up the last of the pieces of glass of the floor and went to go get dressed for work.

He dressed himself in his black suit and necktie, getting annoyed with himself that he couldn't get his necktie to be symmetrical. Despite having lived on his own for quite some time, he still couldn't make it neat. He parted his hair to the left, combing it so not a hair was out of place, perfectly neat and shiny, he is a blond after all.

He traveled up New York's streets in his black sapphire BMW M6 Convertible, listening to his _Ride, Ride to the Top of Mountain_ playlist, even though his office was not on the top of a mountain and he didn't need to pass any steep incline roads to get there. The bass vibrating though the car getting his mind off of things and the reckless drivers around him. The beat of those songs made him feel awake and alive, so he arrived at the office with his beaming, charming face, ready to emit a perfect smile to everyone he met on his way to his desk. From the fine young lady receptionist in lobby, who always replied his smile, pratically drooling, because she couldn't resist how charming he was, to the office boy who brought a glass of mineral water to his desk every day.

Erwin sat at his desk, thanking the office boy for his water as he walked out the door. He started signing things he really could care less about after how long he had been doing this job, he heard his phone ring and answered it without checking the called ID.

"Good morning," the caller, Levi, greeted him. It sounded actually softened enough, but still ended up too cold as if his office boy had previously put ice cubes in his drink; initially cool but making his sensitive teeth aching. Based on his own recollection—he was good at remembering things, something he surely would be proud of if he'd had a job interview—Levi mostly called him to ask for things. Though his demands were quite simple, like having lunch together.

They had been friends for a fairly long time. Almost complete opposites, but they fit together like yin and yang. They'd been known as the dissimilar-but-harmonious duo and graduated as the top two students—the highest achivement in college. After graduating, he'd ended up as architect while Levi had become an innovative interior designer, and for couple of years they'd worked together in same consulting firm. Now Levi was a freelancer while the other had been appointed as the heir of his family's giant construction company. He still considered the fact that they remained friends equivalent to a miracle even now.

As both talked on the phone, Erwin could hear his breath, exhaling the cigarette smoke before Levi continued his words, "I've seen the new shopping mall your company built. I never thought they would pay_ that_ much so that you, specifically, could design it. Just from looking at it, I was 1000% sure that you were the designer. It was so you. _Stiff_." Erwin counted the seconds until he heard Levi's soft but mocking chuckle. "If your head get checked under MRI, I wouldn't be surprised if the doctor say it's made of squares and rectangles."

It instantly made him smile. For him, it was a compliment. Since assuming the position of CEO, he'd been struggling with bussiness files which didn't really interest him enough, and he'd been longing to draw and form his own mockups of building designs. His passion in building massive buildings, like office towers, hospitals, or shopping malls, had never dimished even the slightest. Countrary to Levi who thought it was boring. Secretly he still had the dream of building the tallest skyscraper in the world.

"I bet yours would look like a cluster of abstract art so you could hand it on the wall alongside the paintings of MOMA," Erwin said sarcastically, but playful.

He snorted,"You know, Er, the only reason I can believe you're still a mortal is your lame jokes."

"Oh, Levi, don't get me started on how astonished I am to see that you're still alive now; it's only you and the cigarettes who know how."

Levi laughed again, pleased.

That was how they were. Their relationship was the most uncommon, they were complete opposites, which actually had made them into best friends, or what ever was closer than best friends. Aware of how extreme their differences were, they had never questioned it. Levi admitted that he felt comfortable calling him at least once a week, completely butchering the remaining minutes on his phone just to tell the business man of the fantastical happenings of his life, and in turn listening to his friend's own stories. _Like a record on loop_, Levi'd once said to him, _it plays the same thing over and over again. Never changing_. But Levi was still curious and wanted to hear more from him.

"That one of your playlists, hmm, what is it called again?"

Levi never remembered, though he always enjoyed listening to Erwin's playlists. "The playlist for morning, afternoon, evening or night?" cut Erwin, unpatiently.

"The one you usually play at night."

"_Under the Full Moon's Light_"

"Yes, that one, I hope. Burn it on CD, I need it on this weekend. I'll take it the next time I come stop bye."

"Ok. Bye." Erwin felt relieved this call finally came to the end, he need to get his hands on his papers soon. But unfortunately it had not ended, _yet_.

"I never get why you named your playlists with all those weird names," Levi said flatly, "luckily you _do_ have great taste in music." He really emphasied the word 'do'.

"I did it so they are easy to remember, but there's still someone who can not remember. Bye, Levi."

Erwin about to hang up but Levi added quickly, "Lunch. This afternoon, Er. Usual place." The punctuation was short, sharp, and to the point.

He snorted, dragging the speaker to his ear again,"Damn, Levi. When are you going to stop to calling me that?"

"I don't know, Er. I don't intend on stopping anytime soon either."

Then the call disconnected. Erwin sighed and placed his phone on his desk again.

_Why the hell was he the one who hang up first?! Damn!_

His name is Erwin. And Levi only wanted to calling him by its first syllable.


End file.
